Only In Cards
by Hawky77
Summary: Alfred is half ten half ace, yet his father, the ace, was the King's brother. Now he must try and rule a Kingdom with an uptight Queen who's actually a man and a Jack who seems to want to keep an eye on him everywhere he goes. Cardverse with futureUSUK
1. The Small Towns Hero

The Queen sat beside the dying King "Shhhhh…." She whispered when the man tried to speak. "No" he breathed out "My brothers…..eldest son…..shall be…..the future King…..that is my last wish…."he breathed, eyes fogging over "I love you…..Elizabeth…..I always have….." the King mouthed breathing his last breath. The Queen stared at the King for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes. She stood and pushed past the Kings door to the hallway where the Jack and a few others were waiting. She gazed around at them, until her eyes landed on the Jack. "Bring the carriage around we must now find our replacements, and the future King" she said determined.

The Jack nodded "Yes, you're Highness" he said, and then turned to look pointedly at a servant to do it for him. The servant tensed and rushed off, leaving the others. "If I may remind you my Queen, have we not picked the families our replacements are already coming from?" he asked with a confused grin. She nodded, graying hair swishing "We have chosen families, but it seems our beloved King had already chosen his brothers child"

The Jacks eyes softened "Yes, we will go choose and find this boy shall we not?" he asked with a glint of mischief. The Queen nodded in silent agreement "Let us be on our way" she said and with that the two of them were off.

* * *

><p>Alfred climb higher, hand reaching out to grab the fluffy-or maybe fat- white cat with a black ring around its neck. "Com` here kitty" he cooed softly in a thick accent, the cat realizing he was here to help it jumped into the boys arms. Alfred gave a big grin, and began to climb his way down from the tall tree.<p>

He landed on the ground, and looked up to see two women, and his brother watching with smiles on their faces. "That was great!" Matthew laughed quietly "Al it the best when it comes to animals, huh Mrs. Brooks?" he said with a tug of the other women's dress. Mrs. Brooks gave a soft smile "yes, I suppose he is" she said voice filled with amusement and the brothers. She turned to the brothers mom, and with a bigger smile said "His 15th birthday is coming up, why don't you let him keep the cat as a present?" she asked their mother.

The boys turned to stare at their mom with hopeful eyes, making her laugh lightly "only is Alfie keeps it nice and healthy!" she laughed. Alfred nodded "His name will be America!" he called out randomly. Matthew gave him a funny look "Why America, Al?" he asked quietly. "Cause it sounds like a hero's name!" Alfred proclaimed loudly. Their mother shook her head in amusement for her sons 'Well lets go to town we need to get some things, and a collar for Hero" she said with a small giggle.

Alfred smiled at her, and took off at a break-neck pace down the hill with the large kitten on his shoulder-were it now claimed to be its place on the boy.- and Matthew trailing not far behind. Their mother turned and thanked Mrs. Brooks and then quickly followed her sons not wanting them to get lost or hurt.

It took some time to get to the small town, because they were tens and lived in the farmlands. Together they soon reached the pet shop, and were looking at collars for the kitten when a large trumpet sounded. They all stood up simultaneously, collar forgotten, made their way to the main street of the little town and the large stage that had been set up with the Spades flag flying high on it, and the colors of red, white and blue for their territories colors hung across the stage. They morphed with the crowd on their journey there, and soon made it to the stage standing near the back with other farmers that had come to town.

The Governor of the small town was standing next a podium, that had a strong looking women up there with high cheek bones, and red hair (yet her hair was graying with age) She looked around at the people then said loudly "I am looking for the son of Face Card Ace Jones" she said. Alfred gulped, and slowly made his way forward, mother and brother close behind. "That is, we" Matthew said softly looking up at the women from their now front view spots.

She looked down on them with a sneer "I need your eldest son, he is to take the thrown at the Kings wishes" she informed the small family. Alfred and Matthew both turned to their mother, a look of confusion on their faces. Their mother gulped "Al-Alfred is oldest" she murmured. Alfred's blue eyes widened "yes he does have his father's royal blue eyes" the Queen mused, eyes still not hiding her slight disgust at the sight of the three. Alfred gulped then looked once more at the Queen "Soo….?" He said head tipped to the side slightly.

"You will come with me to the palace to begin your training" The Queen said green eyes bored. "And we must be on our way soon, so let us go now we will get you all new clothes and education" Alfred looked at his mother sadness washing over him, he opened his mouth to decline but his mother beat him to it "He will accept" she deadpanned.


	2. Meeting the Queen in secretwhat?

Hawky: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating I got a writer's block and couldn't think of anything! D: And yes I have a beta (from mweor :3) and on here is called InvaderFiction *glomps* we may have a small conversation on here and if she reads this, would you like to do the disclaimer? :D [did any of you guys notice this is actually two people typing? ID]

"He will accept"

Alfred turned to stare at his mother, eyes wide in shock. "B-but mama…." He whispered softly, in confusion. His mother turned to give a gentle smile to the blonde headed, blue eyed boy. "Sweet heart the king chose you to become the King, and I know you want to be a hero and this is a great way to do it."

Queen Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, if that's what you want to try and do, but first you need to learn all about becoming the future King so we can retire." Alfred turned to Matthew, looking like he had been hit upside the head with a club. "Matt….do you think I should go?" he asked softly.

Matthew smiled warmly. "I think you should, just promise to do something about this cruddy economy." Alfred grinned at his brother and he turned to the Queen, who looked put-off at Matthews's words, and he squared his shoulders boldly. "I will become the King, but only if I can bring my cat and my town gets to come to every event held at the palace, and my birthdays will be spent here."

From by the Queens side the Jack gave a faint smile. "You will make an excellent King, child." He said then escorted the Queen back to the carriage. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning, so that should give you time to say good-bye to everyone here." The Jack said still slightly smiling at Alfred, who still stood boldly.

When the royals finally left, Alfred deflated and Hero let out a nervous mewl. Their mother relaxed, and Matthew looked slightly more nervous. "Come Alfred, let's start our good-byes."

As the sun started to set, the three made their way back into town where a large fire had been set up in the center of the town for the celebrations that the royals were there in their town at all. Alfred watched the fire below burn, it reflecting off his sky blue eyes making it look as though he had fire in his eyes.

"Mama, this is great! Do all towns greet the Royals this way?" Matthew asked bounding forward happily. Their mother smiled a little. "Cause if they do, Al you have to come more than just your birthday!"

"Matt, you do realize that you will attend every event the palace has right?" Alfred asked with a smirk, and a tip of the head. Matthew stopped at the end of the hill, and gave one of his own unique smiles of brightness. "I know! I love you so much; I couldn't even begin to believe you became the King!"

Alfred gave his brother a large smile to his brother as well. "I love you too, and maybe I could help you travel like you always wanted!" He exclaimed happily. Matthew turned and stared at his brother with wide eyes, and mouth hanging open. "You would do that?" Alfred gave him a warm look. "Why wouldn't I? Me you, my Jack, and my…" Alfred froze then face paling.

Matthew blinked in confusion. "Your Queen." he finished. Their mother sighed "Sweet heart it's another sacrifice you must make, but this generation happens to be of the Queens magical grandsons. So even if you may not love him, ya`ll got to make the best of it cause you will be able to bear children- one of you- so it's no problem really. Ah!" She exclaimed at her son's horrified expression. "But the Queen and Jack will choose if you or the Jack will marry the Queen, it's also possible for you to marry the Jack and so on." She explained to the boy.

Alfred gulped and nodded. "I will try mama."

She gave a secretive smile. "Honey I`ve seen the Queen as a child, he is slightly older than you by about four years and so is the Jack by eight years, but I really want you to try and be with the Queen I wanna see my grandchildren with blonde hair like mine and your fathers and either blue or green eyes; and I know how much you like the children around here with green eyes.." She swooned.

Alfred blushed a deep red, hidden by the darkness that surrounded them as they rounded a building to get closer to the feast, dancing, and fire. _That was supposed to be a secret_! He thought, feeling slight muddy in the brain from the embarrassment.

He didn't notice when his mother and brother slipped off to go eat at the feast now leaving him to wander, and run head first into someone else. He landed hard on his butt, and muttered a soft. "Damn…"

The other person gave a snort, and Alfred soon looked up to see a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life standing and looking down at him. "U-Um….excuse me?" Alfred said hesitantly. The other blinked, and stretched out their hand to help the younger up. Alfred took it, still feeling mesmerized by the intensity of the other boys green eyes.

"Yes, I am sorry as well. I just cannot find my way around this place, would you mind helping me?" He asked with a slight pat down to Alfred to dust him off. Alfred felt his heart do a flip when he heard the British accent the other had. _Don't drool. Don't drool. Don't drool. Don't drool man! It would give a bad impression!_ He thought trying to convince himself not to open his mouth, in fear that his mouth-that at the moment was making spit three times as fast. - would start to drool. "I would love to."

The other smiled at the boy. "My names Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." He greeted. Alfred gave a bright smile back, hoping to impress the other. "My names Alfred, and tonight I`m going to be your hero!" Arthur chuckled. "I guess you are, and now you can take me where you want until the moons at its highest and then I need to make my way to the feast." He said. Alfred nodded, and reached for Arthur's hand dragging him along. "Can we play games? Then dance? And after those things, I need to go to the feast as well!" Alfred said, quickly and excitedly. Arthur laughed again, and this time not a chuckle and actual laugh, that made Alfred think it was the best in the world- not to mention his heart started to climb up his throat, he turned a bit red in a blush, and his mouth started to once more water.-

"Yes, yes that's fine" Arthur giggled slightly. Alfred flashed the older boy a big grin, and then looked back to where there was a game that showed off how strong you were by you hitting a large target with a mallet. He stopped "How, about that? I`ve always been good at it!" he boasted. Arthur looked a bit weary. "I'm honestly not very strong, as long as you don't laugh at me, and OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A UNICORN!" he yelled taking off to the game, with Alfred laughing and following along.

"Alfred! My boy! Such a pleasure to see you here!" The man laughed well naturedly. "And you brought a green eyed friend! Free rounds to the both of you, but Alfred please try not to break this one!" He laughed loudly. Arthur turned to look at the younger boy curiously, as he was handed the mallet. "Alright, whenever you're ready kid!" The man said with a grin to Arthur.

The green eyed boy nodded, swinging the mallet back to rest above his head before swinging it down with a hard thunk on the hard red cushion. They all stared as the little bell hammer went up about a quarter of the way before falling flat. Arthur watched it with a sad look, and a longing gaze over to the large unicorn plush. Alfred caught the longing look, and with a smirk snatched the mallet up and carelessly slamming it down on the target. He watched with a smiling face as it hit the bell going a bit too far up before ringing it loudly.

Arthur stared at Alfred in shock, as the boy picked out the unicorn Arthur had just about drooled over. "How did you do that?" Arthur asked as the man started to pull the plush down. Alfred shrugged. "Guess I`ve always been strong!"

They boys then made their way to the dancing spot where people were doing the naturel two-step of the town. Alfred turned to give a bright grin at Arthur who was cuddling the unicorn to his face and chest. "Artie~" He sang softly. "Oh god, I don't care who you are call me that again and I will kill you." Arthur frowned. Alfred puffed out his cheeks childishly. "Come on, I won the unicorn you could at least let me call you Artie!" he argued.

Arthur sighed. "Fine, only because you got Mr. Unicorn."

Alfred grinned at him, and started to tug on Arthur's sleeve. "Come on dance with me!" Suddenly two large shots were made, and an angry looking Jack with a small pistol was standing near the dancers. "Arthur Kirkland, make your way to her majesty this inst-" He broke off at the sight of Alfred and Arthur standing together, with their hands intertwined.

His mouth fell open as Arthur, and Alfred jumped away from each other blushing madly. They stared at each other as the Jack finally got over his shock. "Well my, my, my~" he sighed softly. "It seems you two have already met, that makes it easier on me. Arthur, sir this is to be your future king Alfred F. Jones, and Alfred; Arthur here will be your future Queen."

Arthur stared at Alfred with a pale face. "So….your…?"

Alfred gave a slightly awkward smile. "Yep, I'm the future king, sweet….err…." he mumbled fading away awkwardly, leaving all three to stand there glancing at each other with the looks of embarrassment, confusion, and relief.


End file.
